Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness
Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness is a fighting game produced by Capcom in 1994 where the pilots of mecha battle each other.thumb|300px|right The game is a sequel to the scrolling fighter Armored Warriors. It was ported to the Sony PlayStation and the Sega Saturn, which also had a Limited Edition and a Deluxe Edition. The game only had minimal distribution in arcades outside Japan, and none of the console ports were released overseas. Tech Romancer (ported to the Sega Dreamcast) is considered a spiritual sequel for this game; Jin and his BX-02 Blodia are present in it as an unlockable bonus character/mech. Characters * Jin Saotome * Princess Devilotte de DeathSatan IX * SHADE * Santana Laurence - He is a self-centered loner who makes a living scrounging up parts for VA's and sometimes working as a mercenary. In the past, he was the leader of the proud Mars Revolution. Santana knows SHADE and Gawaine. He's likely just an old friend of Gawaine, but he fought SHADE on Mars during the revolution. He's also a bit of a narcissist and a womanizer. He pilots the RF-004 Reptos. * Mary Miyabi - She is the only female Captain of Earth Corps. When a prisoner escapes, she is sent to retrieve him/her and bring them back immediately. While pursuing the prisoner, she finds out more about Earth Corps and turns against them after meeting Arieta, Bao and Mao. Aside from a soft side for children, she is a typical soldier. She pilots the FZ-900J Killer Bee. * Gawaine Murdock - He was a captain of Earth Corps, who retired at age 63 after the deaths of his men in a training accident. He lives in seclusion from everyone, while trying to live out his final days in peace and quiet. He returns after Earth Corps begins making trouble. Gawaine was Mary's captain when she was still lieutenant, a close friend of the Saotome family and good friend to SHADE before he was turned into a cyborg. He pilots the GP-N1 Guldin. * Arieta - The Earth Corps kidnapped children, and used them for experiments. Arieta escaped after seeing her friends die in their labs. Without any friends to turn to for help, she runs without knowing where to go. A naturally kind-hearted person, she seems to win over anyone she meets, except for SHADE and Devilotte. She pilots the FZ-100 Fordy. * Bao & Mao - They are siblings that have been caught by Earth Corps. They manage to escape and find a VA that's programmed for self-defense. Even though they have no piloting experience, the VA still operates fine due to the programming and sheer luck. Bao is very protective of his little sister. He doesn't know about Earth Force's dealings and doesn't care. He just wants to get away from everything safely with his sister. * Chiyomaru Kagura & Tessan Hagane - Chiyomaru is the head of the resistance fleet while Tessan is her guardian. The resistance forces' mission is to find and destroy the doomsday weapon created by the Weapon's Brain: G.O.D. The two were once part of Earth Corps until they left to form the resistance. Chiyomaru pilots the P-10033 Gaits. * G.O.D. - G.O.D. is a massive brain that plans to destroy humanity. It mainly controls the mech X-0 Warlock, like Azrael before it, but in other storyline paths controls Jackal and Killer Bee as well. The brain also seems able to dominate Arieta temporarily. Ultimately, it ends up destroyed. * Zero Akuma '(''Zero Gouki) - An extremely powerful mech based on the Street Fighter villain. Story In the game, the player first chooses the pilot and then the mech (Variant Armor, or VA for short) they'll use to fight. The mechs determine the player's fighting strategies, but the pilot is what determines which storyline the player will see. Near the end of the 21st century, Earth begins to become overpopulated, leading to many people living in man-made space colonies. The primary army of Earth called '''Earth Corps, has been conducting nefarious experiments and their work, along with the actions of the playable characters will determine Earth's future. Gameplay The premise in Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness is similar to its predecessor Armored Warriors, albeit it features only a maximum of two playable characters on screen as opposed to three. Cyberbots is quite innovative, attributed to its amount of selectable options, parts, and mecha that permit the player to format their play style to their preference. Different legs (which affect movement abilities), arms (which affect reach and melee capabilities) and weapons can be mixed and matched between the selectable robots available. Gameplay is similar to other Capcom-created fighting games, with a medium-sized command list of executing various attacks available to each individual robot. Battles are a duel-formatted affair with players and the computer fighting against one another to proceed. Notes Character designs, like those of the previous game, were handled by artist Kinu Nishimura. Mech designs this time, however, were done by Sho Sakai. Credits Arcade Version Staff Game Designer: Shochan, Tobanjan, Tequila Saddy, Jun Keiba, Mucchi, T.Nakae DAIchan, 12BW1B Programmer: Kid, Stefano Komorini with T, Shaver, Hiroshi Nakagawa, Dress, Garamon, Mr. Kato Object Designer: Atta Kutta, Eiji, N.Fujisawa, Vanira, Y.Maruno, Yoshino, K‒Tokunaga, You‒Ten‒Kozow, Urabe Yakkyoku 8, N.Fukuda, H.Shibaki, Hiroshi Shibata, Shisui, Yorio, Takep, Gappa, E.Murabayashi, Heno Heno, Yuki Scroll Designer: Fukumoyan, Nissui, Kisabon, Iwai, Go, May, Hiroko.N, Kichinosuke, Kazu, Akiko.O, Saru, Kuwatch, Sm, Tabu, Mago, Mr. Holland Sound Design: T・Kawakami "T.K,NY", Moe・T Sound Compose: Anarchy "Takapon", Akari.K ‒Lemon‒, Kda Mto, Super 8 Iwami Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: N.Funamizu Poo and Capcom All Staff Produced by: Capcom Gallery Image:CyberbotsSantana.PNG|''Santana'' Image:CyberbotsMary.png|''Mary Miyabi'' Image:CyberbotsReptos.png|''Reptos'' Image:CyberbotsGawaine.png|''Gawaine Murdock'' Image:CyberbotsGuldin.png|''Guldin'' Image:CyberbotsArieta.png|''Arieta'' Image:CyberbotsMao&Bao.PNG|''Bao'' (right) and Mao Image:CyberbotsChiyomaru&Tessan.png|''Chiyomaru'' (below) and Tessan Image:CyberbotsGaits.png|''Gaits'' Image:CyberbotsGOD.png|''G.O.D.'' Image:CyberbotsWarlock.png|''Warlock'' Mechgouki.jpg|Mecha Akuma Box Art Image:CyberbotsJapanPS.png|''Japan PS'' Image:CyberbotsJapan.png|''Japan SAT'' Image:CyberbotsLE.png|''Japan SAT Limited Edition'' Image:CyberbotsJapanDeluxe.png|''Japan SAT Deluxe Edition'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:CyberbotsArtbook.png|Gamest Mook Image:CyberbotsSecretFile.png|''Deluxe Edition'' Secret File Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games